Veela reproduction
by ladybard83
Summary: Fleur wants to start a family with her mate but Hermione has a few questions first.
1. Chapter 1

_"__**The Guide to Veela Life: Birth Through Death**_

_**Chapter 7: Mates, Thrall and Reproduction**_

_**Mates**_

_As explained in Chapter 2: The Veela's Inner Siren, Veela are born with a more primal side in their subconscious, known as the Inner Siren. This Inner Veela is a primative being that controls the Veela's more baser needs such as the need to fight and protect or to procreate. The process on how a Veela's mate is selected is virtually unknown to the general wizard population. While it is common knowledge that Veela have only one mate for life, is it lesser known that Veela themselves do not choose their mate nor is there only one person who is their 'soulmate'. The task of mate selection falls solely on the shoulders of the Veela's Inner Siren which is very specific in picking the details of their ideal mate, from the color of their hair and eyes to their personality and hobbies. In this respect the Veela therefore have numerous potential mates that may fufill the Inner Sirens quota. The inner Siren have the ability to feel anothers aura from which they are able to see if all of their requirements are fulfilled. The moment that a Veela meets someone whom their inner Siren has deemed a worthy mate they will do whatever it takes to gain that persons affection. Upon the first kiss the process of bonding begins. If the potential mate does not wish to bond the Veela, though heartbroken, is able to move on upon meeting another potential mate. In the relationship because of their Inner Siren the Veela is automatically the alpha, regardless of gender, while their mate takes the role of submissive. The Veela are fiercely protective of their mate. Both Veela and mate are completely enamoured with each other and always remain faithful._

_**Thrall**_

_The most well known aspect of a veela without contest is their thrall however it is also the most misunderstood of traits. Most of the wizarding world believes Veela thrall to be a power that Veela are capable of controlling and using for their benefit, this is the furthest thing from the truth. While the thrall is a release of pheromones used to attract the opposite or the same sex the Veela have little control over it. _

_There are two levels of a Veela's thrall, the lure and the allure. As stated in previous chapters Veela are desendants of Sirens, a species that used their charms and beautiful voice to draw in potential victims as well as diffuse confrontation. The lure pheromones are released when a Veela is angry, agitated or feels threatened. The lure is a defense mechanism used as a distraction to allow the Veela either time to escape or time to change the situation. _

_The allure is strictly controlled by the Veela's inner Siren. It is released when the inner Siren has a strong desire to procreate. The allure only effects a Veela's mate. For a male or female Veela with a female mate it triggers estrous to begin therefore forcing the female's body to release an egg to allow fertilization during intercourse. It also causes a release of the hormone Genus Vorto which functions differ with either gender._

_**Procreation Process of Male Veela:**_

_It goes without saying that a male Veela with a female mate or a female Veela with male mate reproduce in the same manner as other mammals. The process is a bit more complex for same sex couples, particularly a male Veela with a male mate. The Genus Vorto hormone is present in the Veela's sperm and upon copulation causes a small pouch to form in their mate's abdomen directly below where the male's belly button is located, this takes the place of a uterus. The sperm of these male Veela are so small and have such longevity that they are able to attach themselves to blood cells. After attachment to it's host cell the sperm forces the cell to travel to the testicles where it fuses with the mates sperm, this is the fertilization process. It then travels to the pouch for gestation. The pouch will then seal itself when the first cell host and egg enter, the remaining semi fertilized eggs will eventually die off and detach from the blood cell. After nine months of gestation the Genus Vorto hormone, which is still present in the placenta, causes the area of the skin around the belly button to soften and stretch eventually creating an opening big enough to allow birth. Once both newborn and placenta are removed from the body the skin immediately tightens to its original state of elasticity. _

_**Procreation Process of Female Veela:**_

_When it comes to female couples the process is much simpler but no less fantastic. The hormone Genus Vorto in this case stays within the body of the Veela. Upon arrousal the hormone causes a physical change within the Veela herself, first causing one of her own eggs to multiply and divide from one to several hundred as well as to sprout tails to allow motility. The hormone also contains the protein tdf or __Testis-determining factor which causes the female Veela's clitoris to temporarily elongate and create an opening to allow passage of..."_

Hermione's eyes widen at this last bit of information. Her mouth suddenly dry and her lower regions suddenly not so dry. She could feel the chin resting on her shoulder move as the owner's mouth grew into a smirk as well as their long arms coming around her into an embrace. "Do you see now Mon amour?'

"Um...yes I do...but Fleur...when you said you wanted us to have a baby...and I asked you how...I-I wasn't really expecting you to provide a book on the process. You could've just told me." The book worm replied with slight smile.

The french Veela tightened her arms around her mate. "Oui, zis is true. 'Owever, I know 'ou and I know 'our love of knowing everyzing from all ze anglez. Zo I believed zis to be ze best way to anwzer all of your questionz. I thought zat 'ou would appreciate ze gesture Mon cher."

Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders then placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips while pressing there bodies closer together.. "It is appreciated love and I thank you very much. The book was very...informative, but I still have one question though."

Fleur quirked an eyebrow in response while wrapping her own arms around the shorter woman's waist. "And zat iz?"

Hermione's fingers played with the fine hairs on the back of the blonde's neck, a move that always sent shivers down Fleur's body. "After you become...aroused." This was said with a slight purr which also sent another shudder through Fleur's body. "...How long does it take for that Genus Vorto hormone to effect your...physiology?"

With both eyebrows raised this time and her smirk firmly in place. Fleur took one of her wife's hands from around her neck and slowly led it down her body till it was pressed against the crotch of her pants.

At the feel of the significant bulge in Fleur's jeans Hermione's smile grew. "Oh my...that is quick."

Fleur pulled the brunette in closer to herself. "Oui...zo what do you zay Mon Amour. Would you like to make a bébé with me?"

Hermione pulled away and slowly sauntered towards the bedroom, throwing a look over her shoulder. "Coming...stud?" She winked then turned the corner.

Fleur bit her lip before whispering. "Not yet but soon Mon belle." Then quickly followed her into the bedroom where the one year long newlyweds spent the entire night working on the new addition to their family.

**This was just an idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night and I had to write it. It's meant to be a one shot but tell me what you think and if I should add another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: First trimester

**So due to the numerous requests I received to make this more than a one shot I decided to give it a go. Not promising a full story here but I will add a few more chapters. I also added another chapter to my story Unity which is a Hermione/Pansy fic if you're looking for more right now**

"**Chapter 7: Mates, Thrall and Reproduction**

_**Reproduction:**__**Stages of Pregnancy**_

_Excluding the first stage of pregnancy, the conception, and the last stage of labor and delivery there are only minor differences in the remaining stages of pregnancy for either the male or female mates or female Veela with a human male mate as compared to human pregnancy._

_For both types of Veela couple; same-sex and opposite sex couples, the first trimester is considered the den guarding phase. It's a period of time in the first three months of pregnancy where both Veela become overly protective of the unborn offspring. They very rarely leave their home, or den, for any reason other than emergency situations. _

_The dominant Veela will take the first week of their mate's pregnancy to stock up their den with food and any other material they may need. This is a time of doting on their mates for the dominants, they are extremely aggressive to anyone other than family that dare come near their mate especially other Veela. This is generally considered the reasoning behind den guarding._

_In today's modern times this period has been a bit more difficult for Veela couples to accomplish without inconvenience. Most couples are now working members of Wizarding or muggle society and find it challenging to seclude themselves to their den for such a prolonged time without repercussions from their jobs, more so if one or both work in the muggle world._

_In couples that consist of a non Veela male and a Veela female, because the female does still behave according to their baser instincts she will begin to den guard however the non Veela male will not have any urge to do so. He will usually still go to work or out of the house in general._

_Couples with one Veela and one non Veela do not tend to go through den guarding. As stated before when a male Veela is mated with a non Veela male, the male Veela are always the dominant in the relationship therefore the Veela is never the child baring mate. These couples as well as a male or female Veela with a non Veela female tend to get into a lot of disagreements and fights with their mates due to the Veela wanting to seclude their mate and confine them to the den, the non Veela of course does not tend to concede to these requirements which of course sets off the primal siren in the Veela to become more aggressive. Non Veela mates do not possess the primal urge, so pregnant mates will still insist on going to work, inviting friends over and generally doing what they do every day. This however does not stop the Veela mates from doing their best to try and keep their mates to themselves._

_The only other significant difference in comparison to non Veela couples is that in every type of Veela couple; two Veela, mix, same or opposite sex, the dominant partner always feel the symptoms that their mates go through. It is similar to what sympathy pains are described as except that throughout the entire pregnancy whether the couple is together or miles apart the dominant always feel what their mate feels. This is especially useful towards the end of the pregnancy so if the couple is apart and the mate goes into labor the partner will feel it as well and know that they are needed immediately. Some symptoms are not always felt if at all such as bouts of nausea or cramping. Some symptoms are felt but with less intensity such as food cravings and moodiness. While others are felt with the full extent that the pregnant mate feels the symptoms; this includes sensitivity of the breasts, tiredness, and most especially arousal."_

"…Okay wait wait. Hang on just a second." Ginny who had been enthusiastically reading along shot her brother with glare for being interrupted at the good part.

Ron started scratching at his unshaven chin. "Is that the reason Fleur practically tore our heads off when first came in and gave you a hug? Cause she looked ready to murder us the moment we touched you."

Hermione turned from the stove, the steaming teapot in hand and walked over to the table to pour everyone a cup. "Hmm yes, I'm sorry about that by the way." After pouring water into her own cup of decaf raspberry tea she set the pot down before touching a hand to the barely there bump below the front her tank top. She giggled before giving said bump a gentle rub and sitting down. "Thankfully we're almost into our second trimester and that phase will be over with."

Harry peered into the book over his wife's shoulder. "It's pretty awesome of Fleur to allow us to look at the Veela guide, knowing that only non Veela mates and family members are supposed to be able to read it."

Hermione smiled at the boy who lived. "Well…you three are my family. You're the siblings I never had."

Ron grinned before looking out the window to make sure Fleur was still getting the grill started then leaned over to give Hermione a sideways hugs. "Same here."

A very distinct French voice sounded from the back patio. " 'ands off Monsieur Weasley!" To which Ron quickly backed off from the brunette who gave him a sympathetic look.

Harry chuckled before looking at the mother to be. "So from your experience so far how accurate is this guide." It was at this moment that Fleur reentered the kitchen and sat next to her wife, taking quick possession of her hand.

Hermione looked lovingly at Fleur as the other woman placed a quick kiss to the palm of her hand. "So far it's been spot on, especially that part about feeling sympathies pains and such." She squeezed Fleur's hand affectionately. "You must be getting so sick of craving honey on toast and tomato soup."

Fleur once again placed a short peck on her love's palm before smiling up at her. "Non Mon Cher, being able to experience ze things zat 'ou go zrough makes everzing so much more beautiful. It makes me love and appreciate 'ou zo much more each day."

Ginny grinned after looking up from where she last read. "So everything's been spot on then? Including this bit as well?" She passed the book over with finger over the part she was indicating.

Hermione looked down and both she and Fleur silently read _"…and most especially arousal." _She could feel the heat of her blush travel up her neck and burn her cheeks. She could no more stop the smirk of her lips than the need to look over to her lover who looked back at her with the same hint of lust behind crystalline blue eyes.

Hermione's mind suddenly travels back to this morning. Like every Saturday morning Fleur had woken up a five in the morning to go down to their basement and workout while Hermione was getting herself ready for the day. The brunette was just getting out of the shower when her wife returned to the bedroom. She had just stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel when her blonde counterpart entered. Fleur was wearing her typical workout outfit which consisted of a pair of black short skin tight boy shorts and a black sports bra.

Now it was normal for Hermione to be turned on to see her wife in this ensemble but lately with her hormones running rampant it was increased to levels of being unable to focus on anything else. It was like suddenly she had a control panel which only had two options; one side said turned on and the other turned on to the point of no return, and the moment she lifted her head to see her wife standing there with her foot on top of the bed unlacing her trainers her control automatically switch on the latter.

She stood there taking in the smooth skin of her wife's body, the sculpted muscles of the calf propped up on the bed. Almost immediately when her thoughts turned towards this more erotic line of thinking Fleur instantly stopped what she was doing and looked up into her wife's eyes. Through the shared sympathies she was already feeling the strong pulse of arousal through her wife but when she looked up to see said wife just standing there with what could only be considered a tea towel around her that arousal spiked.

They didn't even have to say anything to each other before they jump into each other's arms and proceeded to kiss, nip and suck at any available skin from the neck up. Fleur pressed her wife against the wall, her hands traveling over the silky smooth skin at the back of her thighs then squeezed the two mounds above them.

She pulled the shorter woman closer into her body, pressing her pelvis hard against the others while massaging the globes in her hands. Hermione moaned against Fleur's temple as she grasped the blonde locks and pulled her head harder against her neck.

The Veela picked up her mate who automatically wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Pushing further into the wall, Fleur slid her hands up under the towel kneading her way along the brunette's back. She placed love bites along the column of her wife's neck down to the collar bone then onto the tops of her breasts.

Breathing deeply the whole way down to take in the scent of her mate, a scent which always drove her siren into pulsating frenzy, she took hold of the towel with her teeth and ripped the offending article off of her wife. No sooner had it hit the floor that Fleur took Hermione's left nipple into her mouth and generously began to suck on the puckered flesh.

Hermione's nails scratched along her scalp encouraging her on. She circled her tongue around the tip then traveled down to tease the underside of the breast before taking tiny nips towards the brunette's sternum. She then repeated the process on Hermione's right breast.

"Ah Fleur, oh god baby yes!" The golden girl lost control of her hips as they rocked back and forth against Fleur's stomach. She arched her back and pressed her breast further into her wife's mouth.

Fleur took a firm hold of her mate and carried her over to the bed then leaned over and gently placed her down. She deeply kissed her lover once more before slowly moving her gorgeous body. Given each patch of skin the attention it deserved, she stopped longest at the area of skin that their growing child lay hidden beneath. She rubbed her cheek against the area, kissing each inch, whispering soft words of love to both mother and child.

Moving further down, she teased the creases of her wife's thighs where the met her hot center. She brushed her nose against the small patch of downy hair on the brunette's Mons before tracing her tongue along the outer lips. "Mon dieu 'ermione! I will never get enough of ze way you taste Mon Belle…of ze way you smell." She took one long lick up the quivering woman slit and took a moment to savor the taste. "Mmm I could ztay 'ere forever and be 'appy for ze rest of my life."

She dove in enthusiastically, devouring the woman below her with gusto. Fleur's tongue moved up and down, circled around a buddle of tense nerves then slipped deeply inside her tight hot channel. Hermione squirmed, she shimmied along the bed, her hips sporadically rising off the bed and she panted heavily into the pillow below her head. "Uh Fleur! Please love…more…I need you inside…Oh god!"

Fleur smiled against the wetness as she slowly dragged her nails over the skin of Hermione's thigh down to her entrance. She swirled her fingers through the natural lubricate than teasingly pushed just the tips in.

"Fleur! Don't…Don't you fucking dare tease me!" She pushed her hips forcefully towards the blonde, trying to impale herself on those slender pale digits.

Fleur looked up over the small baby bump of Hermione's abdomen and smirked at her wife. "Your wish is my command Mon Coeur." Then she thrust them deeply into her lover.

"Hermione? Hey!? Hermione wake up!?" Hermione broke from the fog in her mind by a freckled hand waving in front of her face. She shook her head quickly, looked over to her wife to find her in the same state then over to the redhead that had disturb her lovely daydream.

Ron pulled his hand back before leaning against the back of his chair. "What happened there?"

Hermione's blush deepened and she began to stammer a bit. "Oh…um…I was…I was just thinking of a way to response to Ginny's question."

The Weasley sister raised a skeptical eyebrow. Having seen the dreamy look on both women's faces, not to mention the burning hot blush of their cheeks it was easy to deduce what the two had actually been thinking about. "Mmm Hmm."

Hermione glared at her friend while Fleur simply giggled.

Harry, who had taken over reading the book when Ginny had past it over to him, suddenly raised his head. "What's this bit about Pleasure Mating Frenzy?"

Hermione groaned then dropped her head onto the table as Fleur laughed harder while rubbing her wife's lower back.


End file.
